Kaiba’s Twin Sister
by schaouk2006
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a twin sister. But how is life, when he hates her, and blames her for the death of his mother. Aina loves him. And she has the spirit of the what inside of her! Read to find out.
1. I Hate You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 ** _Introduction_**

Everyone knew that Seto Kaiba was the owner of the Kaiba Corporation. Everyone knew he was heartless, and that he had one brother, Mokuba. His rival was Yugi Moto, the King of Games. He was 18 years-old, and so on. But there was one thing they didn't know. He had a younger twin sister, Aina (a-yeena). She was separated from them, and placed in another orphanage, when Seto was adopted by Gozuboro, he adopted her too, but she stayed in the same terrible room. She slept on an old mattress on the floor, with a thick old blanket. The room had one lamp, and an added bathroom with a shower. The only problem was that nobody knew about her, was because Seto hated her. He didn't love her, he yelled at her all the time, and was a monster to her. He didn't talk about her at all. Why? Nobody knows. Mokuba loved her, she would always read him stories, play games, and sing to him. But this would all happen once a month. Seto had Aina locked up in a secret room in the company. And restricted her from seeing Mokuba, to only one time a month. And Mokuba knew not to speak of it. Watch as her life changes, by the help of some new friends.

"Didn't I tell you only one hour! You've been with Mokuba for and hour and thirty minutes! Don't you understand!" Seto yelled. It was 6:30 in the afternoon, he was under the grounds of Kaiba Corp. and to be more precise, 8 levels underground.

A girl his age was quivering in the corner. She had very long brown hair and bangs, blue eyes, pale skin, and small pink lips. "I-I didn't n-notice, I-I'm sorry Seto," she stuttered.

"You didn't notice, huh? And don't call me Seto! It's Mr. Kaiba to you!" He yelled, and slapped the girl across the face. His eyes full of rage, but her eyes were about to cry.

"Seto, that's enough, please, leave Aina alone, it's my fault," Mokuba said, holding Seto's hands. "Your fault? It's this worthless brat's fault, never defend her, she's worthless!" Seto yelled. He looked down at Mokuba, then smiled, come on, you've got to eat dinner and go to bed," He said, but calmly.

Mokuba slightly waved goodbye to Aina, and mouthed 'sorry', then Seto locked the door, and they both went upstairs.

Aina dug her face into her knees and started sobbing. _'Why does he hate me? What did I ever do to deserve this!'_ She thought. Her old shirt was soaked, so she had to change into another one, but it was old too.

All her life, she'd been deserted by everyone. All she ever wanted, was for her to brother to love her. But it never happened. The only person that was kind to her was Mokuba. And she loved him from all her heart.

"Seto, can I ask you something?" Mokuba asked, after dinner. "Sure what is it?" He said in his normal tone. "Why do you always yell and hurt Aina? Why do you hate her?" Mokuba said quietly. Seto grunted. "It's none of your concern, Good night," he replied.

Seto went to bed, and starred at the ceiling. The thought of her made him mad. He hated her, he didn't like to even look at her face. And every time he yelled at her he felt better. _'Maybe I should send her to the high school, get rid of her face for a while, tomorrow, yeah, it's a good idea,'_ he thought.

Aina sat on her mattress, and looked up at the ceiling. It was blank and empty, just like her life. She sighed and opened her closet. Under her old clothes, where papers and scrolls. She took one out, along with a pencil, and opened it up. It was a picture of Seto, smiling. Along with him stood Mokuba, and her.

For the past few weeks, she had been drawing it. She always imagined this picture in her head. Seto had and hand on Mokuba's shoulder, and one on hers. She hid them so Seto wouldn't destroy them. She had another one she was drawing that had Seto and Mokuba in it. She was planning on giving him it to him on their birthday next week.

She continued to sketch details. She used a pack of colored pencils Mokuba snuck into her room on her birthday last year. Then she started to color it, focusing mostly on Seto. Even though she was sad, she loved Seto from all her heart. Her dream was for him to love her as a sister, and for her to protect him.

 _Squeak. Squeak._

A small mouse hopped over to Aina. "Hey there little guy," she said patting his head with her finger. It squeaked again. "Sorry little guy, Seto got mad, I didn't get any dinner tonight, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, ok?" She said. It squeaked.

She went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, hid the pictures, and went to bed.

 ** _The next morning..._**

"Wake up you brat!" Seto yelled, throwing a uniform on the floor. Aina woke up startled, and quickly backed into the corner.

"G-good morning, M-mr. Kaiba," she quietly stuttered. _'He's going to hit me, he's going to hit me!'_ She thought. It was about 5:00 in the morning, and Seto glared with hate at her.

"Get up, your going to school, that's your uniform, go to the elevator to the main floor, your going in the limousine, be ready at 6:00," he said quickly, and slammed the door behind him. Aina was confused. She washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth, put her uniform on. It was a white shirt with a pink and purple jacket, and a pink and purple skirt. Then she combed her hair. She put her hair in a half up in a ponytail, and a pair of light blue heels.

Aina walked around the room, trying to get the hand of it, and she did. She fixed her room up, and went to the main floor. There, she saw Seto in a white suit, waiting. He threw a light blue backpack at her, and she caught it. "It has all that you need in it," he explained, then clenched her arm tightly, she tried to leave his grip, but he tightened more. "Please stop," she whispered.

"If you say one bad thing about me, consider yourself without food for a whole day, got it?" He said. She quickly nodded. He dragged her out the entrance, and shoved her into the car.

After a while, the limousine reached the school. "Have a good day," she said to the driver. He smiled, "You too," he replied.

She walked out of the limousine, and into the school. She opened her backpack, and took out her schedule. "Let's see, Algebra 2 in room 56-B," she muttered to herself. She looked around, looking for the class.

"Your new around here, want any help?" Someone asked. It was a white haired boy, and he was smiling. "Um... ya," she replied handing him her schedule. "Oh, Algebra 2! Me and my friends are in that class. Here, come with me," he said. She followed him.

They walked into the class, and she introduced herself to the teacher, and sat down with the boy. "I'm Ryou by the way," he said. "I'm Aina," she replied.

"Shut up Joey, Yugi is the champ here, you got beat by Kaiba, don't you remeber?" A brown haired guy said. He and his friends were walking torwards Ryou. "Hey, who's the new girl, she's pretty," Joey said, glaring at her, then at Ryou.

Aina didn't notice. But Ryou did, "Hey guys, this is Aina, she's new here," he explained. Aina looked up. There was a blonde haired boy with an idiotic look on his face, a brown haired boy who also had the same expression. A short haired girl, with the same uniform and a nice smile. Then there was a tri-colored, spiky haired boy, and he was kinda short.

"Hey, I'm Teà, nice to meet you," the girl said. "Hi, I'm Yugi, nice to meet you," the short boy said. "Im Tristan, and this goof ball is Joey," the brown haired guy said, laughing at Joey. "I'm a professional duelist, Joey Wheeler is the name," the blonde haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied. It was nice to be greeted by people like this. They all sat down, and started to talk before class started.

"You look like someone we know, but who?" Joey said, eyeing her suspiciously. "You do look like someone we know!" Tristan said. "Wait a minute, you look like Kaiba!" Teà said. Aina nodded.

"K-kaiba is my twin brother," she explained. Everyone's chin was hanging open. Aina didn't know what to do. She couldn't say Seto, or he would kill her! "I know big surprise," she said quietly.

"But how come we've never heard about you?" Yugi asked. "Um... I... uh..." she started, but was cut of by the teacher, starting class.


	2. Get Out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The day went by quickly, and Aina became good friends with the gang. She was great in music class, and received high scores in the other classes.

"Well, we can call it day!" Joey said, as they walked out of school. Aina took her jacket off, and giggled, the shirts sleeves were up to her shoulders. Seto was waiting outside, looking angrier than ever. "Aina! Get here right now!" He yelled.

"Oh no... I- I've got to go," she said. She walked down the steps, but kept her distance from Seto. The gang noticed his rage, and stood still to see what was going to happen.

"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba?" She said. "She calls her brother Mr. Kaiba, wow, this is weird," Joey said.

Seto walked forward, and grabbed her shoulder, "What is this?" He asked, showing her the drawing of all three of them. "I-I..." she started. Seto looked around to make sure nobody was around, he didn't notice his rivals standing at the top of the steps. "How dare you do this!" He yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry," She stuttered. "Sorry? Fine," he said, and pushed her back, sending her crashing onto the ground. "P-please, d-don't do it!" She begged, but he didn't care, he started to rip the paper into shreds.

"We've got to help her!" Teà said, going down the steps, and the gang followed.

Seto threw the shredded picture. "You might as well walk home," he said. "B-but I don't k-know t-the way, it's my first time out of my room," she explained. "I don't care," he yelled, got in the car, and the limo drove off.

Tears flooded down her face, her shoulder hurt, and so did her heart. She looked down at the shreds, that picture took her two months to draw. She sat on her knees and started to pick them up.

"Aina! What happened? Are you ok?" Teà asked, running torwards her. She continued to cry, and pick the shreds. "I've got to beat some common sense into that rich boy!" Joey said.

Teà helped Aina pick up the shreds. And so did the others. "What happened?" Why was he mad? Is your shoulder ok?" Teà asked.

"He's always like that, I'm used to it," she said sobbing, tears dripped from her face onto the sidewalk. They finished collecting them, and she placed them into a pocket in her bag.

"Hey, how about we all go to my place? We can talk along the way, unless you want to go home," Yugi said. "I don't feel like going home. Lets go to your place," Aina said. Teà helped Aina up, and they went torwards the game shop.

Teà and Aina walked alone, while the boys walked alone. Aina stopped crying, and Teà started to talk.

"Tell me, whats going on between you and Kaiba?" She asked. Aina felt like crying again. "He hates me, he gets mad at me for no reason, he... never mind," she said.

"Tell me, maybe we can help you," she explained. "I wish, but not even Mokuba can stop him," Aina said. "Please Aina!" Teà begged.

"He traps me in my room all the time, slaps me when he's mad, beats me up if he's really mad, to tell the truth, I've been living in the corporation since I was seven. I learned math on my birthday last year, Mokuba managed to sneek in an Algebra 1 book, until Seto found out, and burned it," she explained.

Teà was shocked. "That rich boy needs to be hit in the head with a book!" Joey yelled. Aina was startled. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked. "Everything," he replied. "Great, just wait until I get home, he'll beat me up, and throw me in that room again!" She exclaimed.

Just then a limousine pulled up. And Seto walked out of the car. "What are you doing! Get in the car!" He yelled. "Back off!" Joey yelled. Both him and Tristan stood infront of Aina. They were in an abandoned alley that they usually took as a short cut.

Seto's bodyguards came out of nowhere, and threw them against a brick wall. "You told them, didn't you!" He yelled. She shook her head, and took a step back, then bumped into a wall. Seto pulled her from her hair into the car. "If you idiots say anything, to anyone, you will pay, and you, just wait till you get home," he said still pulling her hair.

"Kaiba! Leave her alone!" Teà shouted. "So now idiots are defending someone worthless like you? Were going!" Seto yelled. And the limousine engine turned on. Aina tried to open the door on the other side, but Seto didn't let go. The car started to move.

 _'I'm done for. It'll be just a little pain, then it'll go away,'_ she thought. Then she couldn't breathe. Set had his hand around her neck. "S.. eto, please, s-st-op," she stuttered, gasping for a breath. He tightened, but then let go. She took a big breath, and started panting.

"W-why do you h-hate me?" She asked. "Why? You know why, so don't ask," he replied. They reached Kaiba Corp. and walked inside the building. Once they were in the elevator, Seto clutched her arm. "Your not getting any food today, so be happy," he said.

He dragged her into her room, and slammed her against the wall. "Aina! There you are!" Mokuba said, running into the room. "I was looking all over for you!" He said, smiling. Seto was still holding her arm, he tightened enough that his nails went into her skin, and she started to bleed.

Mokuba took a step back, Aina fell to her knees. "W-why did you do that Seto?" He asked. "Because she deserves it," Seto replied, smiling. "Go up to you room Mokuba, I need to talk to her," Seto said. "B-but," Mokuba started.

Even though tears were flowing down her face, Aina smiled at Mokuba. "Listen to him Mokuba, just like I taught you," she said. Mokuba gave her a hug, then left. "So now he loves you? Your pathetic," Seto said. He opened her closet, and threw all the papers, and colored pencils.

"I found all of this hidden in your closet, wanna explain anything?" He asked. Aina looked at the mess he made. "This again? Your a disappointment," he said. Picking up his picture, that was supposed to be for his birthday.

"No! P-please, I'm begging you! Don't do it!" She said getting up. She tried to take the picture away, but instead made blood stains over it, then Seto ripped it in half. "T-that was for your birthday," she whispered.

Seto threw the papers, and left the room. But he forgot to lock it. _'Great! Another scar from him! Regarding the one on my foot,'_ she thought.

All of a sudden she felt dizzy. She changed into a slightly newer blue shirt, leggings. and thought of wrapping her arm until... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE IDIOTS ARE HERE! AINA!!!" Seto yelled, walking back to her room. She quickly fell into the corner, quivering. He slammed the door open, again.

"YOU INVITED YUGI OVER!!!" He yelled. "I-I didn't," she stuttered. Seto threw all her stuff from the closet, then threw her backpack at her, it hit her arm, and now it hurt more then ever. "PACK YOUR STUFF!!! YOUR LEAVING THIS PLACE!!" He yelled. She quickly packed her stuff, including the ripped paper.

Then the gang stumbled into the room, with a bodyguard running behind them. "T-Teà?" She asked. But she just received a slap across her face, and of course it had to be her brother.

"Aina! What happened to your arm?" Teà asked. Seto was about to go crazy, so he pulled Aina by her injured arm, and into the elevator, the gang went into the second one. Once they were on the main floor, Seto took her to the back exit, threw her out, and Yugi and his friends followed. Then Seto slammed the door shut. She fell on her back, but was caught by Ryou.

Everyone sat there in silence. Then Teà sat next to Aina on the floor. "We've got to get you to the hospital!" She said. But Aina didn't answer. "That won't be necessary," she said. Everyone fell to silence again. Aina took a deep breath, and started to hum a beautiful tune. Then her injury glowed light blue and closed.

"I guess I have to start telling everything," she sighed. They all nodded quickly. "Ok, but not here, he's going to come out and choke me again," she explained. "Again?!" They all yelled, she nodded.

 _20 minutes later..._

"Thanks a lot Serenity!" Aina explained. They were all at Joey's place, and Aina was going to share a room with Serenity. "No problem!" Serenity replied. They went downstairs, and all sat in the living room to hear her story.

"Where should I start?" She asked. "From the beginning!" They all said. She sighed.

"Ever since Mother and Father died, he hated me, and till now, I don't know why. When we were sent to orphanages, Gozoburo adopted Seto and Mokuba, so Seto asked if he could adopt me too. But he said that so that I wouldn't have a good life, like now. He was adopted when he was secen, which was the same age I was. Then he trapped in in that stupid room for about 11 years now, and this is the first time I'm out of it. When he's made at me for no reason, he yells, when he's really mad her either chokes me or beats me up like today. Mokuba likes to see me, but he only lets him see me for once a month," she explained. Everyone was in shock!

"But this is the first time that the blood thing goes on, right?" Yugi/ Atem asked. She shook her head.

"Last time, he 'accidentally' dropped the knife he came in with threatening to kill me with it, on my foot," she replied.

 _Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

"Oh no. Don't say he already found me?" She said, and started to shiver. "Don't worry, we won't let him get to you!" Tristan said. Aina, Serenity, and Teà all went upstairs. And peeked out.

Joey opened the door. Out there stood a familiar face to the gang, except for Aina. "Oh! Guys it's just Duke! Nobody else!" He yelled. "What's up with yo-," Duke started. But then stopped when Aina walked down the stairs. _'She's pretty!'_ He thought.

Aina looked at the unfamiliar face, her eyes met his. Teà walked behind her, along with Serenity. Aina stopped, she suddenly felt dizzy. The room around her spun. Then she tripped and fell off the railing. Duke dashed forward, and caught her in mid-air. "Aina!" They all yelled. But she didn't even feel it.

Duke layed her down on the couch. Teà warmed her up with a blanket, and wet a cloth, and put it on her forehead, just to lower her high fever.

"Who is she?" He asked. "Her name is Aina, and she's Kaiba's twin sister," Yugi explained.

Duke starred at the girl. "I think Duke has fallen in love!" Tristan said sarcastically. Duke didn't answer.

"We should call Kaiba, to come pick her up," Duke said, heading to the phone. He dialed the number, he was about to call, when Serenity took the phone away. "Don't call him, he'll kill her!" She said in a frightful voice. Teà explained her story, and Duke was shocked.

"Why doesn't she call the police? Or run away? Why don't you guys call the police!" He asked. "We would, but she doesn't let us, and really, he woud kill her," Teà explains.


	3. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"YOUR STUPID!" He yelled. "YOU SHOULD DIE!" He yelled. Hands tied behind her back, she quivered in the corner. Blood was everywhere, Mokuba staring at her with fear. He came in with a knife. "DIE!" He yelled. And stabbed her in the throat.

"NO!" Aina yelled. She quickly sat up, panting, sweat dripping down her face. "Aina, are you ok?" Serenity asked, holding her hand. Aina looked around, she was on the living room couch, it was night time, and boy with long black hair was napping on the sofa.

Yugi and the others were nowhere to be seen. "W-what happened?" She asked. "Well, you passed out and fell of the railing, Duke caught you, you had a high fever, and I think you just had a nightmare," Serenity explained. "Where are the others?" Aina asked.

"They went to talk to your brother, they thought you had enough," Serenity replied. "What!" She yelled. Duke was startled and woke up.

Aina got up, but lost her balance, and Duke caught her, again. "Whoa, you've gotta be careful," he said, and made her sit down on the couch. "T-thanks," she said. Duke nodded.

"I'm Duke, one of Yugi's close friends." He explained. "I-I'm Aina," she said, looking at the floor, the nightmare replaying in her head.

Serenity left, and got a glass of water. "Here," she handed Aina the cup. Aina gulped it down, the last time she had drank water was the day before, at 5:00 in the morning.

"Do you want another one?" Serenity asked. "Yeah..." Aina said. Serenity got another glass of water. "Your thirsty," Serenity giggled. "Yeah, Seto apparently 'forgot' to give me dinner for the past two days," Aina explained.

"Do you want anything to eat? Joey always stuffs the fridge with food," Serenity exclaimed. "It's ok, I'm not really hungry," Aina replied.

Aina winced, and clutched her arm. "Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head. "Serenity, do you have any rubbing alcohol?" She asked. Serenity nodded, and got some cotton with the rubbing alcohol.

"What are you going to go?" Duke asked, feeling worried. "Something crazy," she said. Duke helped Aina to the backyard, and brought the cotton and solution. "One last thing, I need a knife, or a pair of small scissors," Aina said, but in a calm voice.

They sat outside on the concrete porch. Serenity brought a small knife. "Thanks, and if the sight of blood irritates you, than don't look," she said. Serenity's eyes were full of fear so she went inside, "Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, if your armnis infected, we should go to the hospital!" Duke said, trying to take away the knife. "Don't worry, I do it all the time, when a brother like Seto does stuff like this, I got pretty used to it, it just hurts a little," she explained. Duke hesitated, but then he let go.

Aina took a deep breath, and cut open the wound again. "Oww!" She winced, and quickly continued. She wet the cottons and wiped it, but blood traveled down her arm. Duke watched the process, and was terrified of what was going to happen. Then Aina started to hum the same beautiful tune, and the wound glowed blue, then closed.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked. "I don't know really," she replied. Aina got the hose, and cleaned the porch. Then they went back inside.

Serenity was sitting in the living room, waiting. They all sat down in silence. Then the front door opened. Joey walked in, and closed the door. Serenity walked over, and hugged her brother. Aina wished she was like that with Seto. "What happened big bro?" She asked. He sighed, and sat on the other side of Aina.

"Rich boy said he was going to track you down, even though just kicked you out. I don't know what to do. But you can stay here, it's fine," Joey said. Aina felt like she was going to cry. "G-good night," she said, and went to bed. Duke felt bad, and a bit in love.

Aina went up to Serenity's room, and slept on the mattress on the floor. _'Tomorrow, I'm running away. I'm going to America, I'll use the money that I've been saving up, it should be enough,'_ she thought, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Aina woke up at 4:00 a.m. Serenity was still sleeping, and there was no sound in the house. Aina quickly but carefully got her bag, and left the house, leaving a note on her mattress.

She was scared of what was going to happen with her, but she felt it was going to be safe. She followed signs and roads until she got to the airport.

She bought an economy class ticket, and went to the waiting lounge. Her flight would at 6:00 a.m. and it was 5:30.

Serenity opened her eyes, it was 5:30 in the morning, way too early for anyone to be awake, but she had to make breakfast for Joey, and pack him his lunch. She got up, and looked down to try to find Aina, but she wasn't there, except a note. Serenity picked it up, it read:

 _Dear Serenity,_

 _I'm sorry to say this, but I ran away._

 _I felt like I'll be too much trouble for you and Joey._

 _Tell the others I said goodbye, and I appreciate their help._

 _I might see you soon, but I'm not sure._

 _I'm going to America, far from Seto._

 _And if you don't mind, give Mokuba a hug from me._

 _If Seto asks, just give him this paper, and next week, give him the paper I put under your bed, please take care of it until then, it's Seto's birthday present._

 _Thanks a lot Serenity! I'll miss you!_

 _Sincerely, Aina._

Serenity ran to Joey's room"Joey, Joey! Wake up! Aina ran away! She's going to America!" She whisper shouted. Joey woke up, and fell off his bed with a thud. "She what!" He yelled. Then ran to the phone to call Yugi.

"Hi, this is Yugi Motou speaking," he said with a yawn. "It's Joey! Aina ran away!" He yelled over the phone. "What! What do you mean?"


	4. The Spirit Of

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Aina was standing in line to board the plane. She handed the man her ticket.

"Could you please follow me ma'am?" The man asked, she agreed and followed his to a closed office. "Please take a seat," he said, and she sat down. He sat down infront of her, and had a worried expression.

"Is everything alright? Is someth-," Aina started. And Seto walked into the office. He grinned his normal evil grin. 'I'm sorry' the man mouthed. "Go back to your job, I'll pay you later," Seto said. The man quickly nodded and left.

"So your trying to leave huh?" He asked. He stood infront of her. _'Why? Why?'_ She thought. "W-what do y-you want?" She stuttered. Seto grabbed her arm, and took her out of the airport. He threw her into the car, and came in behind her.

The limousine started to move, and Seto started staring at Aina. "What am I supposed to do with you? You never understand! Your so worthless!" He yelled.

Aina hurt inside. It wasn't easy for her to accept that her brother hated her. Always calling her worthless and things like that.

Then the car stopped, and the door opened. Two men with cloaks stood outside. "Get out of the car!" The first one yelled, they were both holding guns, so Seto got out along with Aina.

One of them snatched Aina. "Come back here as soon as possible. You come with the Egyptian Gods, you get the girl, you don't, we keep her, you decide," he said, he hit Aina on her back, and she passed out. Seto grunted. The other man stayed to guard Seto so that he wouldn't follow his friend.

Once they were out of sight, the other man backed away. And disappeared. Seto stood there without a word, he looked for the driver, but he was nowhere to be seen. Seto got in the car, and drove off.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Game shop! How may I help you?" Yugi answered the game shop phone, even though he was in a hurry.

"Bring your Egyptian God cards, near the docks, unless you want your little friend Aina to die," the man said. Yugi heard a high pitched shriek come from the background. "What do you want from her?" Yugi yelled over the phone. "Do what I say, or she will die," the man said, and hung up.

Yugi called his friends, and they met him along the way. Yugi had his Egyptian God cards with him, and they ran to the docks.

"Who are you people?" Aina asked. Her hands were tied behind her back, and connected to a wall. "You don't remember me?" Said a someone in the shadows. He stepped out, and it was Ryou, but he looked somewhat different. "R-Ryou?" She stuttered.

He laughed. "My name is Bakura, Ryou isn't here right now," he said. Aina was confused. "Bakura? What's going on?" She asked. "I'm using you as a trap for Yugi and Kaiba to give me their Egyptian God cards, then I can use them for world domination!" He said.

"You won't be getting anything, trust me, you just won't," she said. "What power do you possess?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Aina replied. "Don't play dumb with me, the way you heal yourself is irregular, what power do you have?" He asked again.

Aina didn't reply. Bakura smilied, he grabbed a knife. "What are you doing," she asked. He cut her arm open, and she shrieked. "Show me your power! Or I'll kill your brother," he said.

Aina didn't want Seto to die, no matter how much he hated her. She grunted and hummed her tune, the wound glowed blue and closed, leaving a horizontal scar behind. "What is that power!" He yelled. "I don't know!" She yelled back. Bakura made a small cut on her cheek, and it started to bleed heavily. She hummed again, and it left a scar.

"I-Impossible, you have the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Bakura said, he was fascinated. Aina was shocked, the Blue Eyes White Dragon? But how?

"They're here," said one of the cloaked men. Bakura smilied he untied the rope from the wall, and pulled Aina outside from her hair, keeping a knife near her neck. Yugi, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Teà, and Duke were all waiting. "Give me the cards, I'll give you Aina," he said.

They were standing near the water of the factory docks, where all the sea shipping came.

"Give us Aina back first," Yugi said. Bakura laughed. "I said give me the cards!" He said again, sounding irritated. "Bakura! Give Aina back right now!" Teà yelled.

"How pathetic! Give me the cards!" Bakura yelled, getting the knife closer to her neck. Yugi was about to give the cards up. "Don't you dare do it Yugi," Aina said. "I don't care if I die, it's only one person, he talking about world domination!"

Yūgi hesitated, but she would die! How could he not give them up?

"Tell them to give the cards up, or your brother dies," Bakura whispered. "You wouldn't," she said back. "Oh I would," he grinned.

Aina was filled of fear and rage. Her eyes glowed blue, and she looked somewhat different. " I dare you to try and kill me," she said, and tossed her head back so hard, that Bakura fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at Aina, what was going on with her? She easily ripped the ropes, and grabbed Bakura by the collar. "If you go anywhere near my brother, I'll kill you!" She yelled, and threw him across wood boards of the docks.

Five rare hunters circled around her. She smiled, "This is going to be fun!" She whispered. A light in the sky twinkled, then it emerged as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The rare hunters looked in disbelief, and ran away.

Aina looked at the disbelief in Seto's eyes, then there was a rare hunter behind him, holding a knife. Aina sprinted, and pushed Seto aside, but got stabbed in the shoulder, it hurt. She quickly punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Aina fell to her knees, and held her shoulder. "Aina! Are you ok?" Teà asked. Aina looked at Seto, who was staring at her, but not in hatred. She smiled, then fell back.

Ok, big thanks to all my followers. If you could please leave some helpful reviews on how I can maybe improve my writing, that would be great, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto couldn't believe what he just saw. He was a second away from death. Aina lay on the groung, blood surrounding her shoulder. _'She deserves it,'_ Seto thought.

It reminded him of the main reason he hated her.

 _Flashback..._

"Seto, can I play with you?" Said little Aina. Seto was playing with young Momuba with some toy trains. Seto shrugged.

Aina sat down next to her two brothers, "I can't wait until we go to school tomorrow!" She exclaimed. "Mmhm.." he said

"Seto! Aina! Time for bed!" Their mother yelled from upstairs. "Aww.. I wanted to play with Mokie for a bit," Aina said and sighed. Seto glared at her. He felt that she was trying to take Mokuba away from him.

She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, then went to her brothers room. Seto was sitting at his desk, writing. "Seto, can you read me a book? Please!" She said. "No, I have to finish my work, go to bed," he said.

Aina sighed, "Goodnight," she muttered, and went to bed.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she quickly got dressed into her school uniform, it was a knee length pink skirt, with a pink shirt. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Mother," she said happily, skipping over to the table. Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good morning sweetie," she said.

Seto was sitting at the table, eating his bacon and eggs. "Good morning Seto," she said. "Good morning," he replied. She ate her plate, slipped on her shoes and backpack, and followed Seto outside to wait for the bus.

When they arrived to school, Aina went to her class, and Seto went to his. Aina slowly walked into the room, and sat in the corner of the room on a desk.

Seto went into his homeroom, and sat on an empty desk in the front of the class. After the day ended, Seto waited for Aina, but she didn't come.

He asked her homeroom teacher, and she said she felt sick, and went home early. Seto hopped on the bus, and headed home.

When Seto got home, the front door was opened, and Mokuba was sitting outside crying. "Mokuba, whats wrong?" Seto asked. "Mommy, gone!" He cried. Seto helped him up, and walked into the house, when he walked in, his mother was laying on the floor, motionless, blood everywhere.

Aina stood infront of her, holding a knife covered in blood. She held the knife up, about to 'strike' again, but Seto slapped the knife out of her hand. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled. Aina looked at him in a confused expression. "I came and-," she didn't get to finish because Seto pushed her, and slammed her against the wall.

He sat by his mother, and started to cry. "Mother, please don't leave me!" He said. But she was already dead. Thats when they were taken to the orphanage, and adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba.

 _End of Flashback..._

"Tristan! Call the ambulance!" Teà shouted. Duke got closer, and ripped some of his shirt, and tryed to stop the blood.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, moving Duke aside. Duke grunted and pushed back. "IM TRYING TO STOP THE WOUND FROM BLEEDING SO SHE WONT DIE YOU IDIOT!" Duke yelled. Seto backed away, he didn't really care.

Teà took the cloth, and pressed down firmly, trying to stop the blood. Then the ambulance came, and took Aina, Teà and Duke to the hospital, and the rest followed in a taxi.

They took Aina to the emergency room, and the rest waited outside. "I hope she's going to be okay," Teà said. "She shouldn't have done that," Joey said, glaring at Kaiba. "You know what Kaiba, I can't believe how stupid you are, I don't even know why your sister loves you. She took the blow, and your just standing there, DONT YOU APPRECIATE ANYTHING ANYONE DOES! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Joey yelled.

"Nobody told her to take the blow, it's her fault," Seto replied.

An hour later, the doctor came out. "Is she ok?" Duke asked. The doctor didn't answer. "Answer me!" Duke yelled. "She didn't make it," the doctor replied. They all stood still. Teà sat down, and stared at Kaiba in disappointment.

Duke walked torwards Kaiba. "Your the reason all this happened," he said. "Oh well, like I ca-," he said, but Duke punched him in the face. "Whoa, this is a hospital, if you want to fight, go outside," the doctor said.

Duke sat down, he just realized that he actually liked Aina. She was the total opposite of Kaiba, she was caring and kind, and she had so much respect to everyone.

Teà started to cry, and Yugi was speechless. Joey and Tristan were tearing up. "Why did you hate her so much?" Yūgi asked.

"She killed my parents, so she deserves to die," Seto said, and he was grinning. "You know, she said that all she ever wanted, was for you to accept her, and the second paper you ripped, she spent weeks drawing it for your birthday, she didn't come home, because she didn't want you to get mad. We followed her, because she was our friend. All of that, and she loved you Kaiba, she loved you and Mokuba, and this is how you react? You know what, your the worthless one, not her," said a voice. They all turned around, it was Serenity. Tears were flowing down her face. "How can you treat her like that?" She yelled.

Joey walked over and pulled her into a hug. "He's just an idiot, we all cared about Aina, and we still do, if he doesn't, then thats his problem, not ours, he only lost a good sister." Tristan said.

A nurse came running out of the room, "She's breathing! She's alive!" She said. Everyone looked up. She gestured everyone to come in. They all ran in, she was breathing. Teà sat next to her, and held her hand. Duke's eyes widened.

Her face had an exhausted expression, an IV was in her arm, her mouth was slightly opened, and she was slowly breathing.

Seto walked in, everyone glared at him. "Get out! You don't even care about her! So why even bother come in?" Duke yelled. Seto shrugged and sat down out of the room, rolling his eyes.

"S-seto," Aina faintly said, and applied a bit of pressure to Teà's hand. "Aina! It's me Teà, wake up, please," Teà whispered. Aina slowly opened her eyes. "Your awake!" They all said at once. Aina looked around. "Where's Seto! His he ok?" She said getting up, wincing in pain from her shoulder.

"He's fine," Duke muttered. "Are you sure? He didn't get hurt or anything?" She asked again. "He's sitting outside," Teà said reassuringly. Aina slowly nodded. _'I bet he didn't even care. I think he wishes if I were dead, it doesn't matter to him. He doesn't care about me, why?'_ Aina thought.

"What happened?" She asked, looking disappointed. "Y-you have the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in you," Said Yugi in Atem form. "That's right," she replied.

That's it for this chapter! Please, please, please give me some ideas in the reviews, I don't know what to write!!! Thanks!!! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A few hours later, Aina was waiting for Seto to finish signing the discharge papers.

"So where are you going to go?" Teà asked. "You could come back to our place!" Serenity said. Aina looked at Seto who was glaring at her, giving her his death stare.

"I-I'll be going home," she whispered, as much as she hated it, she had to deal with it, for now.

She waved goodbye to her friends, and got into the limousine. Surprisingly, Seto didn't push her in. When they got into car, Seto didn't speak, and neither did Aina.

"Your stupid," Seto said. Aina smiled, "Whatever you say," she replied quietly. Seto smirked. _'He's not so mad at me!'_ She thought.

Aina sighed as they approached Kaiba Corp. Seto got out of the car, and so did Aina. They went into the elevator, and descended. While they were in the elevator, Aina got dizzy. She held the railing in the elevator, but she felt like she was going to fall.

They exited the elevator, and Aina headed to her room. When she walked in, Mokuba was sitting in the corner, crying. "Mokuba, are you okay?" Aina asked. Mokuba looked up and ran to her, and gave her a big hug. She smiled.

"You scared me! Where did you go?" He asked, wiping his tears. "It's none of your business Mokuba, go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute," Seto said as he walked in.

 _'He's not being nice, he was just pretending infront of everybody. He's just going to slap me or beat me up,'_ Aina thought. Mokuba gave Aina another hug and left.

"Look at me," he said. Aina slowly lifted her head. "Your not leaving this room anymore, I'll tell Roland to bring you something to eat, don't talk to Mokuba anymore, he loves me and not you!" He said, and slammed the door shut.

Aina was exhausted, and her brothers words hurt her a bit. She slowly layed down on her mattress, trying not to hurt her shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Aina woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes and stopped the alarm. She sat up, and looked around.

She was in her messed up room. Some papers and pencils were scattered all over the floor. There was a tray of food next to her, and a bottle of medicine. _Take 1 spoon every hour._ It said.

There was a bowl of rice and some fruit. Then there was a glass of water. Aina ate some of the rice and decided to leave the rest for later. Then took her medicine.

She got up, and slowly lifted her mattress. Under it was a little journal and pencil. Aina opened it up and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just woke up in my room. And it's 5:00 a.m. I was at the hospital yesterday because I fought Bakura. I got stabbed with a knife. I got stabbed because I was trying to keep my brother out of harms way. I was scared he would get hurt! But thanks goodness he didn't. I didn't care if I got hurt, or even died! My dream is to protect both of my brothers, even if it means I will die. Anyways, I'm kind of starting to believe what Seto says. I mean, he says I'm worthless, and I think it's true. I mean, I can't do anything to impress him! I try, but it never works, I was trying to draw him a picture of him and Mokuba for his birthday but he ripped it in half, I guess he didn't like it. I also **still** don't know why he hates me. I always ask him but he doesn't answer. Im going to start making a new one for him, maybe he'll like it. I hope he doesn't find this, or he will maybe burn it and beat me up, to think, he's beat me up for about 5 years now, or since he turned 13. I've got to go back to sleep, it's 5:05 in the morning!_

 _My dream: For Seto to accept me and not hate me, for me to protect both brothers with my life!_

Aina quickly closed the journal, and hid it under her mattress. The door unlocked from the outside and opened. It was Mokuba.

"Hi Aina!" He said happily, jumping up and down. "Mokuba! What are you doing here though. Seto could get mad. You've been coming down here everyday!" She exclaimed. Mokuba shrugged.

"I want to see my big sister!" He said sitting in her lap. Aina giggled, his hair was all messed up, so she combed it with her fingers. Then she started to tickle him. "Aina! Stop tickling me!" She said as he squirmed around and laughed.

"Don't you have school?" She said. "No silly, it's the weekend! But Seto is to busy signing papers, calling, typing on his computer, all that stuff," Mokuba said, walking around the small room.

"I've got a surprise for you! For your birthday!" He said. Aina's smile brightened.

"Guess what it is!" He said. Aina shrugged. "Your moving in at our mansion!" He said, making jazz hands.

Aina's chin dropped. "Did you talk to Seto about this?" She asked. He quickly nodded. "He said he would give you the extra room in our house! I saw it! It's big and cozy! And it has a bed with a closet! And the bathroom is also big!" Mokuba said.

He sat infront of Aina. "I know, it's not the best gift," he said gloomily. Aina quickly took Mokuba in for a hug. "You remind me of Mom," he whispered. "Thankyou Mokie," Aina replied. Mokuba smiled at the name.

Reviews! Please! I don't know what to make the next chapter about!


	7. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 _A week later..._

Aina had packed her things, well, what she had was all stuffed in her book bag. Her shoulder healed, with her powers. Seto got into the limousine, yelling his head off at Aina.

"You just had to have Wheelers sister over! Without asking me? Show me what she gave you, what was that paper?" He yelled.

Aina handed Seto a taped paper. "Happy Birthday Mr.Kaiba, sir," she quietly said smiling. Seto snatched the paper. "Didn't I rip this already! You know, your so worthless, if Mokuba hadn't begged me for the past years, you wouldn't be going over to live in the mansion, oh and I forgot, this drawing is terrible, Mokuba could draw better with his eyes closed," Seto said.

He looked at the paper, then Aina watched him crumble it up and throw it at her. Seto smirked. She pouted, without Seto seeing it.

"Could you please tell me why you don't like me?" Aina asked. Seto glared at her with hate. "Shut up! You know already! If I could I would've killed you already!"

They reached the Kaiba Mansion, and climbed out of the car. Seto pulled her into the house, and took her downstairs. He opened a door to reveal a small room. It was better than the last one. It was cleaner, it had a bed, a wood floor, and a closet. And a small bathroom with it.

"Go in and be quiet, you're going to start working as a maid in the mansion tomorrow, that's your uniform, wake up at 5:00 tomorrow," he said and left, slamming the door behind him.

Aina put her bag on the floor and looked around the room. She sat on the bed, and held the uniform. It was a black knee length dress, with a white apron, a white headband, and black high heals; but they weren't so high, just pumps.

Then she took out the crumbled piece of paper. She felt like crying, but she didn't, instead she took out another paper, and drew the drawing more carefully, trying her best to make it look better.

The door opened, it was Mokuba. "Hey Aina! Happy Birthday!" He said happily and jumped on her lap. "Thanks!" She replied. Mokuba looked around. "Do you like the room?" He asked. She nodded.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Here, take these," Mokuba said, reaching inside his jacket. It was another box of colored pencils, but the big pack that came wtih lots of colors. He handed it to Aina.

Then he started explaining the Dueling Tournament Seto was holding. It had to do with duel disks and locator cards.

"And guess what!" Mokuba said happily. "You can come on the blimp for the finals! Seto said no, but I had my ways and he said yes! But you kind of have to work there, is that ok?" Mokuba asked. Aina smiled and nodded.

"Mokie, you better go spend some time with Seto, or he's going to be mad, it is his birthday anyways,"Aina explained. Mokuba pouted, gave her a hug, and left. Aina sighed, and looked at the colored pencils, Mokuba knew how much she loved drawing.

 _10 minutes later..._

 _Knock. Knock._

"Aina? It's Teà and Serenity, can we come in?" Teà asked. Aina opened the door, it was them. She let them in them in, and closed the door.

"Happy Birthday Aina!" They both said.

"How did you guys get in here? Seto would never let you in!" Aina exclaimed. "Oh, Mokuba snuck us in, from the back door," Teà replied. They went into the room.

"Anyways, we all got you presents!" Serenity said happily, opening the backpack on her back. She pulled out a wrapped box, and handed it to Aina.

"Really? Wow! You guys are the best!" She exclaimed. She unwrapped presents, Teà got her a new pair of clothes, and Serenity got her some shoes. Joey and Tristan both got her two journals with locks. And Yugi gave her some Duel Monsters cards.

"Oh yeah! Here is a special one! It's from your admirer!" Teà said. "What do you mean?" Aina asked, taking a small box from Teà. She opened it, there was a charm bracelet.

"I mean from Duke! Oh come on! You know he's in love with you!" Teà said. Aina knew it too, and she did like him back. Serenity and Teà noticed Aina blushing.

"He wanted to give you it in person, but he knew he couldn't, well, what's that?" Teà asked, pointing to the uniform. "Seto said that if I want to stay here, I've got to work as a maid," she said and sighed. Teà and Serenity's eyes widened. "How can your own brother do that to you!" Serenity said. Aina's eyes watered. Teà pulled her into a hug, and Aina started to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll find some way to make him better," Teà whispered. Serenity put her hand on Aina's shoulder, "If he can't see it, I can, you're an amazing sister, and an amazing friend too," she explained.

Aina heard Seto yelling his head off, coming down the hall. "Quickly! Go into the bathroom!" she said. Serenity and Teà went to the bathroom, and took the presents with them.

"AINA! Didn't I say no leaving the room! Why don't you understand!" He yelled, and slammed the door open. Aina quickly backed away. "Come over here!" He yelled.

Aina slowly went torwards her brother. He grabbed her hair, and looked her in the eye. Aina looked into his eyes, full of hate. When he looked into her eyes, they were watery and full if fear.

"Why are you so pathetic! Didn't I tell you no leaving this room! You don't understand and you don't listen! I just want to kill you!" He yelled, and took out a pocket knife.

Aina looked at the sharp knife in fear, was he really going to kill her? Teà and Serenity peeked out of the bathroom. Seto pulled her hair more, and tears flowed down her face. He held the knife up and struck. Aina's eyes snapped open. "W-what did you do?" He stuttered, the impact made her heart skip a beat.

Seto smiled, he had cut her hair. He dropped her hair, and it fell in strands. Aina looked at it in horror. Both girls gasped in the bathroom, but Seto didn't notice. He closed his pocket knife and pushed Aina on the bed.

"Go to sleep, you're a servant now, you have to wake up at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow, no excuses, take these contacts, I don't want people knowing you're my stupid sister, and change the color of your hair too, there's dye in the bathroom drawer, you're the only female worker hear, so you have a hard days work," he said, and slammed the door behind him.

Teà rushed over to Aina. Aina's eyes were wide, but she didn't blink or speak. "Oh Aina, I'm sorry," Serenity said. Aina shook her head, and headed to the bathroom.

Aina slowly walked to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Her hair was still longer than Teà's, but up to her shoulders. It was messed up, worse than before.

She looked in the bathroom drawer. There was a box of navy blue dye, a hair brush, and a pair of scissors. There was a small hairdryer hanging behind the door.

"Umm.. if it's not much trouble, could you guys help me with my hair?" Aina asked, smiling. They both quickly nodded. They dyed her hair, washed it, and Teà cut it, making it a bit shorter, and straightened her bangs, it was nice and straight.

In the end, her hair was beautiful. Teà and Serenity were in awe. "Come on! Can I see it yet!" She asked eagerly. Teà turned her around, and Aina's mouth dropped open. It was amazing.

"You guys... I don't know what to say... this is amazing!" She exclaimed, and hugged them both.

It was getting late, and the girls had to go.

"Well, I'm sorry that your birthday wasn't fun, but I promise that we'll have a good birthday party someday!" Teà said. "Are you kidding! This was the most best birthday I've had since I was seven!" Aina said happily. "Just please don't tell anyone this happened, or that I changed my look. Serenity please don't tell Joey, and Teà don't tell Duke. If Seto knows you guys were here, he would go crazy!" Aina said. They both nodded. "Goodnight!" They all said to each other, and snuck out.

Aina cleaned up her room, hiding the gifts and wrappings. She changed into her pajamas, and sat on the bed.

Aina looked back at the charm bracelet, it had five charms on it. One was a light blue flower, a light blue umbrella, a white daisy, a white heart, and a light blue pencil.

The white heart looked like a mini locket, so Aina opened it up. Inside was a little paper. She took it out, it read:

 _Happy Birthday Aina!_

 _Sorry I couldn't give this gift to you in person._

 _I hope you like it!_

 _\- Duke Devlin._

Aina smiled and opened one if the lock journals. She wrote:

 _October 25th; Seto's and My Birthday._

 _Today was me and my big brother's birthday. It wasn't the best. But thankfully I moved into the Kaiba mansion. I'm still underground though. Seto gave me a better room than the last one. He said I must start working as a servant here if I want to stay. And I'm the only female servant at the Kaiba mansion. He got really mad abd cut my hair. He said to dye it a different color, and wear contacts so people wouldn't know I'm his 'stupid sister'. I still don't know why he hates me so much, or why he treats me like this. The picture I drew him is ruined, he didn't like it. But that's ok! I'm making a newer one! And I hope he likes it! Well, I've got to wake up at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow. Goodnight big brother, Mokie!_


	8. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Weeks went by, and Aina worked day and night at the mansion. She barely got any rest, because she would wake up at 5:00 a.m. and sleep at 12:00 p.m. She had to wear the gray eyed contacts so people wouldn't recognize her.

Seto was ruthless, yelling at anything, even if she didn't do it. The beat-ups increased daily. Seto would get madder and madder.

Aina was cleaning the fireplace when Seto came in. "What are you doing in my room!" He yelled. Aina wiped her face from the black dust. "I-I was cleaning the f-fire place, sir," she said, not looking at Seto.

Then she felt a sharp pain, Seto had kicked her stomach. "You're supposed to be cleaning the kitchen!", "I-I finished that already," she stuttered. "The finals are a day after tomorrow, I better see this mansion as clean as ice when I get back. If I don't, then you're not going!" He yelled, and left the room.

Aina winced, he kicked her on her last bruise. Her powers wouldn't heal simple bruises or scratches. Her whole body felt shaky. She sighed when she saw the black dust all over the floor again. She cleaned the fireplace, and scrubbed the floors again.

Then she went to Mokuba's room. She folded the laundry, put his toys away, and organized his books. After that she went to the kitchen.

Today Seto was hosting a big fancy party. He was inviting many companies and other workers to celebrate the opening of the tournament. So it meant the day was going to be full of work.

"Hello Aina!" Said the head cook. "Hi!" She replied. "Could you get me all the strawberries and blueberries from the garden? Mr. Kaiba is having lots guests over tonight," he explained.

Aina nodded, took a big basket, and headed out to the garden. The head cook was the nicest to her. Everyone else hated her. The way Seto treated her, was an example set for them.

Aina stepped outside. The cool breeze went through her straight hair. It felt nice having some fresh air after working hard.

The garden was amazing. It had green grasses, rows of fruits and vegetables, and a fountain in the end. Next to the foundation were pots of beautiful flowers, ones that were really rare. Aina dreamed of smelling them, but Seto said she wasn't allowed to.

Aina skipped over to the rows of strawberries. They were bright and red, sometimes the cook would sneek her a strawberry or two without anyone noticing. Aina picked all the strawberries she could find, and continued on to the blueberries.

Aina heard footsteps and looked over. It was Aimi. Aimi was the meanest to her. Even though she was new, didn't mean she was innocent. When she got the chance, she was just like Seto. And all her wrong doings were blamed on Aina.

For example, the week before, Aimi broke an expensive glass vase, and blamed it on Aina. Seto hit her hard at that time. Or the time the living room rug wasn't vacuumed, it was originally Aimi's chore, but she blamed it on Aina.

"Look here, pretending to be all innocent," she said. Aina picked the basket up, and looked at Aimi. "I was only getting strawberries and blueberries for the cook," Aina replied.

Aimi grinned. An evil grin. She flipped the basket, all the strawberries and blueberries from her hand, and pushed Aina onto the ground. Then she stepped on her hand. Aimi laughed.

"Your pathetic," she said, flipped her hair, and left. Aina winced, her heel went right onto her bone. Aina sat up and picked up the strawberries, and put them in the basket.

When she was finished, she heard familiar voices. She looked over to the back gate to see Joey, Teà, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Yugi. She looked around to make sure nobody was there, and quickly skipped over.

She walked over, cleaning her hand from the dirt. "What are you guys doing here?" She whisper shouted. Duke was starring at her.

"The question is are you okay? I wish I could beat some common sense into that girl!" Teà said.

"I thought we were here to see Aina," Duke said to Teà. Teà sweat dropped.

"Duke, that is Aina," Serenity said. Duke looked back at Aina who smiled. "I know I know, you cant tell it's me because of the contacts and hair," She lifted up her wrist, to reveal the charm bracelet. "Thanks," she said. "N-no problem, do you like it?" He asked. She blushed and nodded.

"So how've you been?" Yugi asked. Aina's smile disappeared. "Despite my burning hand now, I'm fine" she muttered. Teà and Serenity bit their lips. "Why don't you tell your bro?"Joey asked.

"If I tell him, he'll break it, and say I deserve it," she said sarcastically.

"Aina! Where are you! The guests are going to be here in three hours!" The cook yelled. "I have to go, Seto's hosting this big fancy party tonight, I'll talk to you later," she said looking at Duke. She picked up her basket and ran back to the mansion.

Duke started blushing, then Joey stood behind him. "Someone's in love," he said. Duke didn't answer. "I think he has they case of the Love Shockers," Tristan teased.

Aina walked back inside, and set the basket on the table. "Where were you?" The cook asked. "I... uh..", "Well, don't do it again," he said.

Aina helped mix the ingredients, to make muffins. Then she helped cook the fish and meat. After she was done, she went to the ball room. She had to do all the dusting and cleaning. She started out with the windows. Then she dusted the vases and glass. After she was done, she scrubbed the tile floors with a bucket and sponge. Then cleaned the stage.

She thought of going to rest, but Seto would get mad. When she was done, her favorite part came. Decorating! She took the clipboard off a table in the ballroom, and followed the requirements.

She placed white tablecloths on the long tables for refreshments and food. Placed the cups, the blue and gold ones with roses to exact. Then the rest of he clutery. She finished in 3 hours, and it was perfect timing.

Later the guests arrived. And they were all the contestants in the tournament. Which included her friends. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to join the party.

She served drinks and food. Seto would glare at her every now and then, but she didn't mind. She already knew he was going to beat her up later.

She carried a tray of biscuits when she bumped into someone and dropped them onto the floor. "Honey, you've got to watch were you're going, here, let me help, by the way I'm Mai," said a girl. She had blond hair, braclets, blue eyes, etc. She was the example of a beauty. "I-I'm so sorry Mai," Aina said.

"Hey Aina! Over here!" Duke whisper shouted. Aina and Mai turned to him and the gang. "H-hey Duke," , "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Hey you guys!" Mai said happily. Aina saw her brother telling her to come to him. "Duke, I've got work to do, I'll try to talk to you later," she said, and quickly left. "Aina..." Duke whispered.

"Y-yes Mr.Kaiba?" , "This is an order, you know how to sing, right?" , "Y-yeah" , "Go to your room, get dressed with the new clothes on the bed, fix yourself up, and come back here in 30 minutes, take your friends with your if it makes you go faster," he said, and pushed her torwards the crowd.

Aina walked over to Teà, Serenity, and Mai. "T-Teà? Could you guys come to my room?" She asked. They followed. She explained what was going on along the way.

When they entered the room, Aina's chin dropped open. There was a beautiful white crop top, and a knee length navy blue skirt. The shirt had a navy blue floral pattern across the neck. There were also white pumps, some makeup, and jewelry. Teà and Serenity were all dressed up, so was the gang, it was a formal party.

"So? How do I look?" Aina asked. Mai, Serenity and Teà had their mouths hanging open. They turned her around. Aina gasped. Was that really her? "I-I... I don't how to repay you guys. YOUR AMAZING FRIENDS!" She said and hugged them all. They quickly rushed upstairs.

When Seto saw her, his eyes widened, but she didn't notice. The gang rushed to her. They were all speechless. Seto pulled her aside. "Get up on that stage, abd sing a song, a calm good song. Hurry up!" He said. She nodded. She told the DJ what she was going to sing, the room darkened, and the tune started. She was really nervous, but when she say her friends she calmed down. Teà waited backstage.

 **Important Note: I don't own the following song. It is "Starlight" by Star Darlings.**

"Come with me,

Chasing dreams, making history,

We'll find a way and a place to be,

Far away, making new memories...

Everyone's attention was on Aina. The gang couldn't believe what they were hearing. Her voice was amazing. When the song was over, everyone was clapping. She smiled, and left the stage.

The gang ran backstage to see Aina, she wasn't there, neither was Teà. There was a note.

 _'If you want your friends back, duel me tomorrow, at the docks. Bring Seto Kaiba if he wants to see Mokuba again._

 _-Marik_


	9. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Let them kill her for all I care," Seto said. Yugi clenched his fist. "She's your sister!" Duke yelled. Seto rolled his eyes.

"They took Mokuba too," Tristan said. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK MOKUBA!" He yelled, and grabbed Tristan's collar.

"Teà and your sister were taken too, we can save them if we work together," Yugi explained. Seto grunted, and threw Tristan back, "I'm only doing this for Mokuba," he said, and walked to his office. They followed. He opened his laptop, and searched the security cameras.

"We should be able to see how they were kidnapped," He said, they circled behind him. He went back to the beginning of the party, and looked at the other rooms, everything seemed normal.

"I don't see anythin' wrong rich boy," Joey said. Serenity nodded. "What's up between Kaiba and Aina?" Mai asked. Serenity whispered Aina's story in Mai's ear. She was speechless.

Then the laptop glitched. "What's going on?" Seto asked, clicking on his laptop, but then a video came up.

It was that day. The day his mother died. Seto picked his laptop up and paced around the room with worry. He watched the recording.

First there was a lot of yelling. Aina came in behind their mom. She looked dizzy and tired. _'She did leave school early because she felt sick,'_ Seto thought. Two men came in and tried to take Aina. Then they stabbed his mother, and ran away. Aina sat next to her mother. "Mommy wake up!" She screamed. "If you won't live, than neither will I," she said. "What?" He whispered to himself. She picked up the knife and raised it in the air. Than the young Seto came running in and slapped the knife out of her hand. The video ended. Seto couldn't believe it, he replayed the video. It was real. His heart skipped a beat, and the laptop fell from his hands and shattered.

"Kaiba, What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

 **Flashback:**

 _Seto was sitting at his desk, working from home on his laptop. Then he heard something shatter. Aimi rushed in. "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Aina broke your expensive vase!" She said. Seto got up from his chair, and into the hallway He saw a shattered vase and Aina was picking the pieces up. "Go." He told Aimi. She nodded and gave Aina an evil grin. "You worthless brat! Do you know how expensive that was!" He yelled._

 _"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. Seto stepped on her hand, she refused to let out and cries, "Your stupid clumsiness won't get you anywhere." He yanked her up and into his office._

 _"Why'd you break it?!" He yelled as he drove her into a corner. "I-I didn't do it o-on purpose. I-it was a-an accident," she stuttered. "As if 'sorry' and 'accident' are words that I'll believe! Do you know how expensive that was!" He yelled._

 _"I'm really-," she started. "Shut up!" He yelled, and raised his hand in the air. Aina closed her eyes, knowing what coming. But when he slapped her, it was harder than usual. She ended up on the floor with her hand over her cheek._

 _"Go to your room! And don't think that you're getting any food tonight!" He yelled._

 **End of Flashback...**

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Tristan asked. Seto could not believe what he had done. His whole body was shaking, he couldn't control it. "Get out," he said. Nobody moved. "I said GET OUT!" He yelled again, they left. He fell to his knees, "What did I do..."

He ran downstairs to her room, ignoring the gang. He went into her room, and looked in the closet and under the bed. Maybe there were some notes or something. He found a journal and opened it, he read an entry:

 _October 25th; Seto's and My Birthday._

 _Today was me and my big brother's birthday. It wasn't the best. But thankfully I moved into the Kaiba mansion. I'm still underground though. Seto gave me a better room than the last one. He said I must start working as a servant here if I want to stay. And I'm the only female servant at the Kaiba mansion. He got really mad and cut my hair. He said to dye it a different color, and wear contacts so people wouldn't know I'm his 'stupid sister'. I still don't know why he hates me so much, or why he treats me like this. The picture I drew him is ruined, he didn't like it. But that's ok! I'm making a newer one! And I hope he likes it! Well, I've got to wake up at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow. Goodnight big brother, Mokie!_

A few tears went down his face, he took out a paper that was hanging from the journal. He unfolded the paper, it was the 'newer picture' and it was better, way better than the last one. Even though the last one was amazing.

He flipped it over, it was a letter, to Seto:

 _Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

 _Happy Birthday! I'm sorry the last picture was terrible, you were right. I hope you like this picture. I know you hate me, I wish you could just tell me why, maybe I could make up for my mistakes. I'm also sorry I delivered this picture late. I'm really sorry..._

 _\- Aina_

He flipped through other pages she had written on. Every one was more hertbreaking than the other.

 _November 4th; Broken Vase_

 _I don't know where to start. Aimi broke that very expensive vase that Seto had got as a gift from somewhere. Then she blamed it on me, I could've told Seto, but she threatned to rip the picture I'm drawing for him. And she would do it. Seto got really mad at me. Really mad. And now my hand hurts really badly because he stepped on it. But it was kinda worth it, like protecting the picture part. He took me into his office and started yeling at me. When I apologized, he told me to shut up. Then he slapped me really hard. Now I have this bruise on my face. Maybe when he beats me up he takes out the stress of his work. Come to think of it. I don't really have a purpose in this world . So Seto hitting me is the only reason I'm alive. I did attempt suicide a few days ago. But Mokuba barged into the room. Seto works really hard and he is the smartest person I know. It's just that...I don't know. I have to go, someone's coming._

Seto didn't realize that tears were dropping from his face. "Why? How? Suicide? What did I do?" he whispered to himself. "AINA!!!!" And he broke down into tears.

 ** _Meanwhile, with Aina..._**

"Let me go!" She yelled. Her hands were tied behind her back, Mokuba and Teà were taken somewhere else. Marik walked in. "So you're the posseser of the Blue Eyes White Dragon," he said. "What do you want? Where did you take Mokuba and Teà?" She yelled. _Tsk. Tsk._

"My name is Marik. Aina, a girl like you getting treated harshly by your brother," he said. "Now that is one reason why you should fight against him."

"How do you know my name? And I won't fight against my brother no matter what! You won't win!" She yelled. "Shut up!", "No!", "Listen to me!", "No! You're a looser and you know it too! So let me, Mokuba and Teà go!" She yelled. He pulled out a phone and some rare hunters came in.

"Now watch as your brother falls into our trap," Marik said. She grunted, "You're an idiot, my brother is gonna get us out of this mess, then you and your pathetic crew are gonna pay," she spat.

"Pathetic crew, huh?" A rare hunter asked, and grabbed her hair, pulling her up. "Yup," she said. He grabbed her hair tighter. The phone began to ring on speaker. "Hello? Who is this?" Seto asked. "It's Marik, you better come here tomorrow, or it's bye-bye for Aina," Marik said.

"Be careful Seto! It's a trap!" She yelled, then shrieked. The rare hunter electrocuted her arm. "Aina! Leave her alone!" Seto yelled over the phone. She fell on the ground, and one of them kicked her in the stomach.

Seto heard her shrieking over the phone. They continued to kick her back and forth. "Don't fall for it Seto..." she whispered, before she passed out.

 ** _With Mokuba and Teà..._**

"Hey! Let us out!" Mokuba yelled, banging on a metal door. They were trapped in a big room with very high ceilings and boxes.There were two windows, but they were at the ceiling. "Mokuba, it's no use," Teà said, thinking of what to do. "But what about Aina! Didn't you hear her shrieking?" Mokuba said. She nodded.

Later on, Teà hid Mokuba in between the boxes, and stacked the boxes to open the window. It was way too small for either of them to slip through it. Mokuba sent his location to Seto from his phone that the rare hunters forgot about. Teà and Mokuba fell asleep, waiting to be rescued.

 ** _The next day..._**

Seto and the gang hopped of the helicopter and ran to the docks, were Mokuba had sent his location. There stood Aina and Teà. "Welcome," Aina said coldly. "Aina!"Seto said. "Not exactly. Aina isn't present, she's gone away," Aina said. "It's Marik," said Yugi. "That's correct, and if you want your worthless sister or precious friend then you'll listen to me," Aina said. She looked terrible, she had running down her mouth. She had more bruises then before. Her hair was messed up. Her mind was taken over.

They walked over to a platform, and cuffed one of their ankles then they dueled. Seto tried to get through to Aina but it was no use, until Mokuba came along, he set her free. Mokuba also saved Teà from a rare hunter.

Then it came to the last moves. The outcome of the duel depended on Aina's decision, she could attck Seto and win the duel, ir attack herself. She looked exhausted, and was shaking. "And now..." she said.

"What are you doing Aina!" Seto yelled. She tilted her head and gave him a close eyed smile. "Saving you," she said. "Don't do Aina!" The attack directed torwards her. "AINA!" Seto yelled.

Aina took the hit and fell back, unconscious. The key revealed on Seto's side. _'Thats right! That card has another effect!"_ He thought, and directed an attack torwards himself.

He grabbed his key, and swung over, and quickly grabbed hers, then the anchor dropped. Mokuba tried to grab his hand.

"Mokuba!", "Seto!"

Seto and Aina sunk deeper and deeper. Aina was choking. Seto unlocked her chain and his, and took her up to the surface.

Duke took Aina from Seto and layed her down on the ground. She coughed a bit, and continued to breath. Seto, for the first time in his life, was concerned for Aina. He got out of the water and scrambled over.

He put Aina on his lap. She was breathing, but unconscious. Seto put her head against his chest and moved her hair from her face.

Mokuba smiled, and so did the others. Seto regreted everything he had done.

They ended up in the hospital. Aina had to stay there overnight, until she woke up. She was in a bed, covered in a white blanket. A bunch of machines next to her. And an oxyen mask over her mouth. She had an IV in her arm too.

The doctor went in, then came back out. "So? Is she going to be alright?" Seto asked. "She has a broken leg, and a lot of bruises and cuts. I also found out that she has a concussion. I wrapped her hand because she had a big bruise on it. I put a cast on her leg, and I'll get the crutches. Here is a list of vitamins and medicines for her to take. Let her eat. She's too skinny for her age. I'll send a nurse with her crutches, do you know what caused this?" He asked. "S-she was bullied at school," Seto lied. The doctor nodded and handed Seto a note. "Here" The nurse brought the crutches.

Seto nodded and walked back into the room. Aina was in a deep sleep. Seto adjusted her blanket, and sat on a chair next to her. Her face held a tired expression. Her face was pale, with dark circles under her eyes.

Seto fell asleep, thinking about how to apologize to her.

 **Aina POV**

I felt so cold, and weak. My body felt so heavy and pain surged through me. "Hey Aina, it's me Seto. It's been a week since you've been in the hospital. I know I've said this about a million times already but I'm really sorry. This is all my fault, the whole reason you're in the hospital. I was an idiot to think you would do anything wrong. But please, wake up. You can torture me all you want, but you're torturing yourself like this. I've postponed the finals. There is no way I'm going to duel without knowing my sister is ok. If you can here me, please wake up. Say something. I'm sorry, please! Just open your eyes!" he said.

Seto. That was Seto. My brother. Was his voice cracking up. No, it couldn't. What was going on? What was on my face? I felt so confused, that a tear ran down my face. I felt my hand being held, and little drops of water, I think, fell onto my hand. "S-Seto..." I managed to croak out. "Aina?" he replied. I put all the strength I had and slowly opened my eyes. A bright light shined in them. "Seto?" I asked again, looking at him. My vision was a bit blurred. He smiled widley.

I started coughing and Seto helped me sit up. He sat next to me on the bed, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders so I wouldn't fall back. "Do you want some water?" He asked me. "You d-don't h-have to," I whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Y-you d-don't h-have to a-act all nice because w-we're in a h-hospital."

He took the oxygen mask off, and gave me some water. I gulped it down because my mouth felt so dry. "I do have to," he said. He got me another blanket, and called the doctor to check on me, and Seto waited outside.

The doctor said I would have to stay at the hospital another night to make sure everything goes back to normal. He said I could take the oxygen mask off. I didn't feel like myself. Everything felt so far and distant. I zoned out every now and then.

Once the doctor left, Seto came back in. I lowered my head and didn't look at him. For some reason I was so mad at him. But I didn't know why. Being in the hospital, and after I remembered what happened, I couldn't just not be mad at him. My stomach hurt from moving around.

He sat on the chair next to me. "I'm glad you're ok," he said. I didn't answer. _'Why? Why is this happening to me? Why is my life like this! Why do I have a spirit inside of me?! What did I do to deserve this!'_ I thought.

"Aina, I-I'm sorry," he said. That's where I snapped. Did he really expect that 'sorry' was going to make up for it!

My hands balled up into fists, even though it hurt I didn't care. "Sorry? Sorry! You think sorry is going to make up for all those years! You're not sorry, It's just some act. If we stay here tonight, you'll just beat me up tomorrow!" I yelled at him.

He bit his lip. "Aina I mean it this time-," he said. Then I cut him off, "You don't mean it! And everything I've ever done to satisfy you, you ruin it! I spend so much time trying my best. Do you know how many scars I have because of you?! You're such an- an idiot!" I yelled at him. He lowered his head, and his hands balled into fists. I turned to him, with my feet dangling down from the bed, my right leg hurt since it was broken, but I didn't care.

"Come on! Do it already! Slap me! Do it and get it over with! Or maybe you'll punch me this time!" I yelled at him. A tear dropped on his right hand. He looked up at me with tears flowing down his face. Was he really crying?

He sat infront of me and held my hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Do anything! Anything! Anything to make it up to you!" I pulled my hands away. He looked up at me, with tears flowing down his face.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered, and layed down on the bed, my anger just vanished. What was up with me? He stood up. "Aina-," he started, but I just turned around. "Please Mr. Kaiba, just leave me alone, I-Im sorry. But I just want to be alone," I said in my normal voice. You know, the scared, frightened voice. "Don't call me that!" He yelled, then but his lip. I shrank in the bed.

 **Seto POV**

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at Aina. _It was on accident!_ Aina shrank in the hospital bed. "I-I'm s-sorry," She stuttered, a few tears ran down her cheek. I sighed, and walked towards her. She backed away, and when she reached the end of the bed, against the wall, she closed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered. I sat on the bed next to her. "No, I'm sorry," I told her. Her whole body was shivering. She really was scared of me.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a tight hug. She stopped shivering, and calmed down. "D-do... you r-really m-mean it?" She asked.

 **Nobody's POV**

"I do," he whispered, and ended up crying in her shoulder. Her hands shook as she wrapped her arms around him. They both sat there crying in each others arms.

Once they pulled out of the hug, they looked each other in the eyes. "B-but why?" Aina asked. "I-I-," he started, but there was a knock on the door. Seto wiped his tears and took a deep breath. Aina giggled, he smiled. "Come in," Seto said in his cold voice.

"Aina! You're awake!" It was Mokuba. Aina smiled weakly and nodded. He ran over and jumped on to her. "You took forever to wake up!!!" He said. "I was really sleepy," Aina said. _'She isn't stuttering, I have to let her know to not be afraid of me,'_ Seto thought.

"Look what I got!" He pulled out her diary, and her face turned a bright red. "Don't tell me you read it?" Aina whined. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, ok, I didn't, I just always wanted to say that," he said.

They all talked for a while, ate, then Mokuba left and went home. Seto said it would be safer for him there, and he put guards all over the mansion.

Seto sat next to Aina on the hospital bed, she looked a bit frightened. "Aina, I don't want you to be afraid of me," he said. Her frightened gaze softened. She smiled and nodded. Seto's gaze also softened. "You should go to sleep, you need all the rest you can get," he said. "D-do you want t-to sleep too? I-I could easily make s-some space," she said. Seto shook his head no. "Come over here," he said. She got closer to him, he ran his fingers through her hair, then the next thing she knew her head was against his chest.

"Goodnight Seto," she whispered lightly. "Goodnight Aina."


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Soooo... I know it's been forever since I've updated. But I'll continue to update as much as I can. A big thanks if you're reading this. If you enjoy this please give me some reviews with pointers for me to make the story more exciting.**

 **Also, I was wondering, so you can vote. What should happen with Duke and Aina?:**

 **1) Fall in love with someone else?**

 **2) Go on a date with Aina?**

 **3) Aina thinks he loves someone else?**

 **4) You choose an event!**

 **(Answer in the reviews)**

 **I'll leave the voting till I have enough in. If you have any helpful tips that would be highly appreciated. Oh, and also, even though Aina is Kaibas twin sister, she is shorter than him, and doesn't look like she's 18. I should've said that at the begining, but I totally forgot. Sorry!!!**

 **Seto's POV**

"So is Aina ok?" Teà asked, handing me a bag, "You're not hurting her are you?"

I shook my head. "She's fine, and no, I'm not hurting her." She had bought some clothes for Aina. "Well, I have to go. Tell Aina I say hi, and that I hope she feels better soon," she said, and left. I went back into Aina's room. She was still asleep, and she looked a bit better than before.

I set the bag on a chair. Then sat down. I knew that Aina hasn't really forgiven me yet, and I don't blame her. I don't even forgive myself. She started to talk in her sleep, which made feel worse. "N-no, please. It hurts. P-Please no. S-seto, please, stop" she whimpered. She gave out a small cry, and the machines around her showed that her heart was racing. Then it starting beating like crazy. I rushed over. "Aina. Aina, wake up," I whispered, and gently rubbed her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and they were full of fear. She started panting as I helped sit her up. "It was a nightmare about me wasn't it?" I asked her. She turned towards me, and shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me, you were talking in your sleep. Aina, listen. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I've been, terrible with you. If you want, and I mean it. You can hurt me. You an do to me whatever I did to you," I said to her, lifting her chin up. There was a bruise on her left cheekbone. I moved her hair to get a better look at it. Then I looked at her hair.

 _"Go to sleep, you're a servant now, you have to wake up at 5:00 a.m. tomorrow, no excuses, take these contacts, I don't want people knowing you're my stupid sister, and change the color of your hair too, there's dye in the bathroom drawer, you're the only female worker hear, so you have a hard days work."_

He had said that to her when he cut her hair. He saw her wince when he touched the bruise. "It hurts badly doesn't it?" I asked, noticing my voice cracking up. She lowered her head, not wanting to answer me. I saw the scars on her arms, espacially the ones where they marked my nails. I remembered how much I hurt her then. Her hand was bandaged from when I stepped on her hand.

I held her hand, she winced. "S-sorry," I said. "I-It's ok," she whispered. "What happened in your dream?" I asked. "I-I don't remember," she stuttered. Of course I knew that was a lie, but I didn't feel like pushing her too much.

"A-are you feeling any better?" She smiled and nodded. I put her hair behind her ear. "The doctor said you could leave today if you're feeling alright," I told her. "I'm feeling g-great," she stuttered. I couldn't help but smile.

Later, she changed from her hospital gown to the clothes Teà got her. I signed a few papers, and the doctor told me a few things about her conditions:

-She might get lightheaded and dizzy.

-She will get some migranes and she has a medication for that.

-She might get stressed, anxiety, and panic. She has a medication for that.

-She might zone out or loose focus for a while, that will heal on her own.

-She will get tired and sleep most of the time.

-She might get a fever every now and then.

"Come Aina, let's get in the limo, it's waiting outside," I said. She nodded, and found a way to use her crutches without hurting her hand. The mansion was about 1 hour away. I kept on staring at her hand and bruises she had. I couldn't believe myself, I was such an idiot. The memories of me hurting her kept on repeating. The thing that couldn't get over was how she didn't get mad at me. Sure she yelled, but that was only for a minute, then she apologized! How can she put it asked like it's nothing?

"Seto? S-Seto are y-you ok?" Aina asked, touching my hand. I snapped at out my thoughts, "Why?" I asked.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"M-mad? I-I can't b-be."

"Why not? Don't you want to beat me up or something?"

"W-what? N-no! Why d-do you th-think that?"

"Aina, look what I've done to you! Why aren't you mad?"

"I-I don't know w-why, b-but I d-don't want t-to hurt y-you, y-you need t-to g-get that th-thought out of your h-head!" she said, raising her voice a little.

Then I noticed that she was getting tired, the doctor said she would. "Are you tired?" I asked her. "Y-yeah, but I don't know why," she said faintly. "Lie down and go to sleep, it's an hour till we're home," I said, but she had already fallen asleep. I smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

I eventually fell asleep too. The driver woke me up when we arrived home. "Aina, we're home," I whispered, she was in a deep sleep. I picked her up (bridal style) and headed into the house. Aimi was dusting some vase inside when she saw me, and the blood drained from her face. "Mr. Kaiba! Welcome back! Where were you? Why are you carrying _her_?" she said, her last sentence was bitter and harsh.

"It's none of your buisness, so keep yourself out of it," I said coldly. I had hired some people to renovate a room for Aina. I asked her friends, by that I mean Tea and Serenity, on what she liked. And I asked Mokuba too, he knew her the most. I took her up too her room. (It will be described soon). "S-seto?" she asked once I laid her on her bed, she could barely open her eyes. "Yeah?" She struggled to open her eyes, "Where are we?" She asked, I covered her with a thick blanket. "We're at home Aina, in your room." She lifted her head a bit. "This d-doesn't look l-like m-my room," she said, yawning.

I ran my fingers through her hair, "In your new room, Aina." Her eyes widened, and she sat up. "Y-you d-did all this?" She asked. I nodded. "S-seto, i-it's amazing! Thank you!" she said happily looking around the room. "My pleasure Aina." She turned to me and hugged me tightly. I was actually suprized, but I hugged her back.

"Now, why don't you go back to sleep, you need all the rest you can get. Or are you hungry? I could get you something to eat," I said. She shook her head, "I'd r-rather sleep, what a-are you going to d-do?"

"I'll be in my office, if you need anything, you can call me," I said, and pointed to a phone on the nightstand next to her. "Press the third button and it'll call me directly, ok?" I said, she smiled and nodded. "B-but aren't y-you t-tired? You should r-rest too." I sighed, "I hace lots of work to do Aina, maybe later." She nodded. To admit, I was really tired, but I had some work to do.

 **Aina P.O.V**

I laid down in my new bed. It was nice and comfortable, actually, it was the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on. Seto left to go work an hour ago. Seto's been very nice, but that's what's worrying me. I want to know the reason he is nice all of a sudden, and why he hated me before.

I sat up and looked around. The room was so big and beautiful! I couldn't believe Seto would do something like this for me! I looked at the desk in the corner if the room. I spotted the journal/diary. I gasped, what if Seto read it? I didn't want him to know everything. Mostly the part of me sometimes having suicidal thoughts.

I didn't want to die anymore, at least not now. I got up, even though I was tired, and went over to the desk. I opened the journal, nothing seemed wrong with it. But I panicked when I couldn't find the drawing I was making for Seto.

I saw a note on one of the drawers. _'Mokuba told me about your talent in drawing, so I got you a few things. I hope you like them._

 _-Seto'_

I opened the drawer, and gasped. It was filled with art supplies. Paint, rulers, brushes, crayons, oil pastels, lots of different shaded colored pencils, different types of mechanical and normal pencils, erasers, sketchbooks, paper, and other stuff.

The door slammed open, and I jumped. "Aina you're home!" Mokuba said happily, and ran over. "Yeah I'm home," I replied, he hugged me tightly. "Do you like your room? Me and Seto planned it out!" I smiled and nodded.

"Did you say hi to Seto?" I asked. He shook his head, "He was asleep on his couch in the office, with his laptop in his lap. He was in the hospital with you all week and didn't sleep at all!" Mokuba said. I bit my lip, "Why don't you go change, and play a bit until dinner. I'll come to, I just have to do something and I'll be with you." He nodded and ran off.

I got my crutches and headed to Seto's office. While in the hallway, I got a blanket for him from a closet. I slowly opened the door to his office. He was sitting but asleep. His laptop was on. I slowly moved his laptop from under his hands, and set it on the table infront of him. I fixed a pillow on the end of the couch, and slowly moved him down.

He groaned a bit, and slowly opened his eyes. "Aina? What are..." He started. I pressed my finger to his lips. "Shhh. You need to rest," I whispered, and set him on the pillow.

"But, what about you, you're the one that should be resting," he said, sitting up, I weakly pushed him back down. "I won't rest u-until y-you do," I told him. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow.

 **Seto POV**

"But, what about you, you're the one that should be resting," I told Aina, and sat up. I fell asleep using my laptop, and she wanted me to sleep. She weakly pushed me back down. "I won't rest u-until y-you do," she said. "Are you sure?" I asked her, she nodded. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow.

She gave me with a blanket, and turned to leave, then she froze. "S-seto? W-where did y-you g-get that d-drawing f-from?" She asked, and pointed to the drawing on a wall. "It was the one you were making for me, It was amazing so I decided to hang it on the wall. Unless you want it in your room."

She shook her head, "It's j-just that i-it doesn't l-look that g-good." I chuckled, "Are you kidding? It's wonderful!" Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a light red. "Are you ok?" I asked. She slowly nodded, and left.

I guess she was happy to hear that I liked her drawing. I reached into my pocket, and took out a piece of paper. It was crumbled, and I unfolded it. It was the picture I ripped before. I was stained with blood, and it was taped. I put it back in my pocket and fell asleep.

 **Timeskip...** **Seto POV**

I went to Aina's room after I took a 1 hour nap, but she wasn't there. So then I went to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was playing on his PS4, and Aina had a remote in her hand, but was fast asleep on the couch. I walked quietly to not wake her. "Hey Big Bro!" Mokuba said happily, and hugged me, I patted his head. "HOw was school?" I asked. "It was great!" I nodded, "How long has Aina been asleep for?" I asked. "Well, after she checked on you, she played a bit and fell asleep, so maybe an hour," Mokuba said.

"Go to the dining room for dinner, I'll get Aina and be right down." Mokuba turned the TV of and rushed downstairs. I sat by Aina and sighed, I know she needed to rest, but she needed to eat too or resting wouldn't do her any good. I gently patted her shoulder, "Aina, it's time for dinner." Her tired eyes fluttered open, "S-Seto? What time is it?" She asked. "It's 6:30 Aina, do you want to eat dinner with me and Mokuba?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "S-sure."

I helped her up, and down the hallway. And we both went slowly down the steps since she absolutley refused for me to carry her. We sat in ther dining room, and waited till dinner was going to be served. The chef came in, and as I requested, we were having beef vegetable stew. According to Mokuba, it was Aina's favorite. The chef looked kind of suprized to see Aina on the table, but gave her a warm smile, she smiled back.

Then Aimi came in with the water and juice. She smiled at me and Mokuba, I didn't smile back. She poured water into my glass, and some apple juice for Mokuba. "Aina, do you want water or juice?" I asked her. "Water." Aimi grinned evily, and pretended to accidently trip, spilling the water all over Aina. Aina's hand curled into a fish and she sighed. "What are y-" I started. "I-It's ok S-Seto, I'll go to my o-old r-room, a-and f-find s-something for m-me to wear." I didn't want her to go by herself downstairs, "Aina, go to my room, I need to talk to you," I said. For some reason she seemed a bit frightend.

"Clean this up, and meet me in my office after 10 minutes," I said to Aimi, she nodded. Me and Aina went up to my room. "I-Is something wrong S-Seto?" I shook my head, "You might get mad at me, but I read your journal and I know how bad Aimi has been with you." She gasped. "Here, change into these," I handed her one of my t-shirts, and a pair of shorts. She nodded.

She went to her room to change, and I waited for her in my office. Aimi came in, "Yes Mr.Kaiba?" I accessed the secrurity cameras for the past few weeks. "So I see you've been, out of your line," I said. "I don't understand Mr.Kaiba," She said, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Aina walked in on her crutches. She looked a bit frightened when she looked at Aimi, yet a bit cold and mad.

"Come Aina," I said, "Sit." She sat on a chair, Aimi seemed a bit mad because she kept on standing. "W-what's wrong S-Seto?" Aina asked. "Aimi, who broke the vase about 2 weeks ago?" I asked. "It was Aina sir, you dealt with her sir," she said innocently. "It doesn't seem like it was Aina, according to the camera's," I showed her the tape. Aina was actually backing away from Aimi. Aimi said something, and threw the vase at Aina. Aina blocked the attach with her arms. The glass shattered, and glass shards went into Aina's arms. Aimi turned and left.

Aimi seemed raged. "Who are you?!" Aimi yelled at Aina. "What?" Aina asked.

"Why is he treating you like something important?!"

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"Just a week ago he was beating you up and treating you like dirt!"

I wasn't listening to the conversation because the tape from that day was still playing. In the video, I came down the hallway. I looked raged, and started yelling at Aina, then the laptop was snatched from infront of me. I looked up and Aimi was showing Aina the video.

"He doesn't care about you!" she yelled. Aina watched the video in horror, then she looked at her hand. Before I could say something, Aimi put the laptop down, and her fingers coiled around Aina's neck. Aina didn't even try to fight back, she just stared at the laptop screen. I quickly got up and pulled Aimi from Aina. Aimi left strangle and nail marks on Aina's neck.

"Get out! You're fired!" I yelled at her. "Are you sure about that? I don't think you want the cops to know about what you did to Aina would you?" she said. "I'm the president of Kaiba Corp. Who is going to believe you?" I said. She grunted and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

I let out a big sigh, and turned to Aina. She was staring blankly at the laptop, I quickly closed it. "Aina, are you ok?" I asked, crouching infront of her. She stared blankly at me. "Let me see," I tilted her head, and moved her hair to the side. There were nail marks and the place where Aimi held her neck was a bit whi te. The shirt was showing her shoulder, and I noticed the scar she had. The time were she pushed me away from the rare hunters. And she was about to die from it.

"Aina? Are you ok?" I asked, holding her face between my hands. Her eyes were full of sadness. "I-I'll go to my r-room," she said. "Don't you want to eat?"

"N-no, I'm f-fine."

"You didn't eat all day. You need some food in your body."

"I-I'm fine."

"Aina, you're going to eat. Or you won't get any better."

"I-I don't w-want to g-go down there."

"That's fine, if you want you can eat in your room. How about that?"

She nodded. I helped her up, and to her room. She sat on the couch, and I turned the TV on for her. "Here, watch some tv until I get back ok?" She nodded.

I headed downstairs, and and got her food. Mokuba was eating dessert, "Hey Seto! Is Aina ok?" I nodded, "She just needs some space, that's all." I took a tray up to her room. I saw her watching something I didn't expect to see. Sponge Bob. She had her legs up on the couch, then she giggled. Back when we were younger, Aina used to love watching it.

"Aina?" She turned her head towards me. "Oh h-hi S-Seto." I set the tray on the table infront of her. "If you want more you can tell me, ok?" I told her. "I-I'm s-sure that will be enough. Th-thank you Seto." I gave her a gentle smile, "Well, if you need anything, you can just call me, I'll be in the office, ok?" She smiled, "O-ok S-seto, thanks."

 **Aina POV...**

I ate my food, and I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten in a long time, but I was full once I finished the tray Seto got me. I was forcing myself to smile infront of him, but it was kind of hard. I am really happy now that Seto doesn't hate me, but I'm still kind of sad. After Aimi tried to choke me, I didn't really hurt me. But the videos of Seto beating me up still hurt. I'm trying to forget, but it's hard.

I know he's trying the best he can to make it up to me, but my whole body still hurts. My stomach hurt a lot, and there was this big bruise on it. It was really painful. My leg didn't hurt much. The Blue Eyes powers were healing it, I think. My hand still hurt too. And whenever I would sleep, I would have these terrible nightmares of Seto hurting me. And I would wake up with a piercing pain throughout my whole body.

I sighed, and decided to hit the hay. I went to Seto's office, and Mokuba's room. I lightly knocked on Seto's door, "Come in." I opened the door, and found Seto sitting at his desk. "Is anything wrong Aina? Are you still hungry? Or are you tired? Do you have a fever? Does anyhting hurt you?" He asked quickly, rushing towards me. He put the back of his hand on my forhead. "You're a bit hot." He gripped my shoulders, "I'll go get your medicine." I held his hand. "I-I'm ok S-Seto. I j-just wanted to t-tell you that I was going to sleep," I said. He smiled, "Sorry. But don't forget to take your medicine, I'll bring it to your room, ok?" I nodded.

I left the office, and headed to Mokuba's room. I slowly opened the door, and found him shuddering under the his blankets. "Mokie, are you ok?" I asked. He looked up, "I hate thunder! It's scary!" he said. I didn't realize that it was thunder stroming outside. The rain was pouring down and thunder was blasting the skies. "Aina?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah?" Mokuba ran up to me, and clung to the front of my shirt. "Can I sleep in your room today? Please?" he asked. I patted his head, "Sure Mokie, come on, let's go."

We went to my room, and I sat on my bed. Seto knocked and opened the door. "Mokuba? What are you doing here? Is the thunder bothering you again?" Seto asked, Mokuba nodded. "You can sleep in my room, Aina needs to rest," Seto said. "I-It's ok S-Seto. I l-let him s-stay." Seto nodded. He gave me some pills to take. I layed down in bed, with Mokuba next to me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. It did hurt, but I saw how frightned he was. Seto noticed me wince. 'Are you ok?' Seto mouthed, I smiled.

I was suprised to see him lay in bed too, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'll stay here with you guys tonight, just in case," he said. I felt my cheeks burn up a bit, it was just because I wasn't used to Seto being so nice to me. Mokuba had already fall asleep. "Goodnight Aina."

"Goodnight Oneechan."


End file.
